


Up the Creek (Rock the Boat Remix)

by Isis



Category: Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Humor, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-18
Updated: 2012-04-18
Packaged: 2017-11-03 21:17:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isis/pseuds/Isis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boat has second thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up the Creek (Rock the Boat Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mrkinch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrkinch/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Three Animist Drabbles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/190491) by [mrkinch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrkinch/pseuds/mrkinch). 



Proud was I when I was chosen to bear the heroes on their journey. No more purposeless drifting, no more quotidian ferry-service; I was given a destiny to fulfil. The heroes would find me a swift and sturdy servant, and so I was to them.

Until Boromir fell, and they chose me to bear him to the sea. Which, okay, a great honour you do me, but over the freakin' Falls of Rauros? Hel-LO! If anything of me larger than a match-stick washes up in Rohan, build of my bones a baggage-cart, for I'm never going near a river again.


End file.
